Air Craftia
Air Craftia is the flag carrier airline of Craftia, and its largest airline by fleet size, international flights and international destinations. History Air Craftia was established on 14 April 1953 by the Craftian Provincial Government as Craftian National Airlines. The government decided to form a national airline to compete with the fractured private airline industry that established itself in the 1940s, and due to Craftia's lagging behind nearby nations like Loland in aviation progress. It began flights in and out of Flintstone Aerodrome with a fleet of four 10 seater aeroplanes. It expanded slowly at first but around the 1990s a sudden increase in popularity for air travel saw airports opening up all over the country and as a result, Air Craftia rapidly increased, rebranding as Air Craftia in 1995. In 2053 (on its centenary anniversary) the airline launched subsidiary Craftia Wings, a low cost carrier aimed at competing against domestic budget airlines such as Stevecon Airlines. Corporate Image The company's operate image is a full service airline offering top customer experience. The airline's motto is "Fly with no limits". The airline has been voted the most popular airline in Craftia for 17 years running. This is a complete turnaround from before the 2030s, where the airline had severely declined due to a saturated airline market. It used to be notoriously unreliable and critically panned by the generally population, being nicknamed the "Lone Star Airline" (a play on Craftia being known as the "lone star nation") since the airline was often rated one star by airline reviewers. Operations Fleet Destinations Hubs: Castlebrook Airport (Notchropolis), Grumbroe Airport, Kagstron Airport (Akarran), Great Western Airport (Richmond), Pallsburg-Helms Airport Accidents * On 17 October 1965, Air Craftia flight 743 stalled on takeoff from Arenaville Airport, then known as Arenaville Airfield. The plane, carrying a total of 7 people, barely recovered from its stall, seriously injuring 3 people. * On 30 January 1969, Air Craftia flight 332 caught fire 12 minutes after takeoff. The pilots attempted an emergency landing, however they were overcome by smoke shortly before touchdown. The plane skidded along the runway and the left wing broke off. 2 passengers and the pilot were killed, * On 10 April 1984, Notchropolis Airways flight 2983 and Air Craftia flight 125 collided on the runway at Arenaville Airfield. The cause of this disaster is thought to be the new terminal that had recently been built, causing a greater number of aircraft movements. However, other facilities such as the control tower and the runway had not yet been renovated (this would happen later in 1987), leading to a dangerous stain on air traffic control. 5 people on board flight 2983 died and 4 people died on board flight 125 were killed. The total death toll was 9 people, but 19 were injured. * On 27 May 2022, Air Craftia Flight 629 had and engine failure seconds before landing at an airport in Miner's Republic. The plane fell short of the runway and 14 people were killed. * On 1 February 2050, 3 members of a terrorist organisation took control of Air Craftia flight 231. The passesgers and co-pilot eventually regained control the plane, landing it safely and arresting the terrorists. There were no deaths, but 7 people were injured. See also * List of airlines of Craftia * Civil aviation incidents in Craftia